Personal
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Todos tenemos algo nuestro, imposible de compartir, solo cuidado por nosotros...algo personal. ¿Acaso lo personal de Edward no podría ser una persona?


**Atención**: Full Metal Alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Resumen:** Todos tenemos algo nuestro, imposible de compartir, solo cuidado por nosotros….algo personal. ¿Acaso lo personal de Edward no podría ser una persona?

* * *

**Personal**

**By Eagle Gold**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: John Misery**

* * *

Suspiro, Winry lo mataría.

— Hermano…— el joven de acero rompió el silencio establecido por su hermano mayor.

— Al solo procura tener cerca el kit medico en cuanto Winry me arroje la llave inglesa ¿Entendido? — Alphonse asintió a Ed, algo aterrado.

— Aquí estamos, la casa Rockbell. — murmuró Alphonse. Aquel hogar le traía recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quien tenemos aquí Den!— expresó Pinako al can. Los hermanos Elric sonrieron y saludaron gustosamente a tu tía.

— Tía Pinako, sigues tan vieja como acostumbras. — acotó Ed.

— Y tú tan bajito y diminuto como acostumbras. — ¡Oh sí! Pinako Rockbell no ser dejaría vencer por un niño de quince años.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy tan bajito que deben verme con una lupa?!

— Hermano... ¡No otra vez! — suspiro Al. Mientras su hermano y su tía se batallaban entre sí con insultos, a sus oídos de acero llegó una risa, la risa de su amiga de la infancia. — ¿Winry? — el hermano menor se intentó acercar lo más cauto a los orígenes de la risa.

— ¡Oh John! ¡Me haces reír mucho! — alagó la rubia. Alphonse asomó más su vista. Allí estaba, Winry con el supuesto John. Parecía ser de su misma edad. Alto, 1.70 tal vez, de matiz morena y ojos verdes.

Suspiro, Ed mataría a John.

¿Y porque el alquimista de acero acabaría con la vida de un civil? Claro, esta es algo que Alphonse supone por ciertas palabras que oyó de su hermano hace unas noches.

_Había sido un día largo, Mustang les había asignado hacer un reporte sobre un sujeto que deliraba con haber hallado la respuesta a la transmutación humana. Ahora ambos hermanos descansaban en los dormitorios de Central esperando nuevas asignaciones._

_— Hermano… — dijo Al. No podía dormir._

_— ¿Sí?_

_— No puedo dormir y yo…_

_— ¿Sí Winry? ¿Sí me amas? — abruptamente Alphonse se giro sorprendido a su hermano. ¿Qué le ocurría?_

_— ¿Hermano?_

_— ¡Yo también te amo Winry! ¡Winry Rockbell! ¡Winry Rockbell! — gritó Ed a más no poder y de un segundo a otro se volvió a dormir calmado mientras que Al se encontraba estremecido y confundido._

_— Empiezo a creer que Hughes daño tu mente hermano._

— ¿Al? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — irrumpió Ed.

— Eh... eh…solo buscaba a Winry…— farfulló nervioso. Detrás de él se desarrollaba la charla muy amena de su amiga y ese joven. — No quiero que mi hermano vea esto. No ahora.

— ¿Sabes Al? Te he notado extraño desde hace unos días… ¿Sucede algo? — indagó al alquimista algo serio.

— ¿Alphonse? — ¡Oh no! Winry los había visto.

— ¿A mí? A mí no me sucede nada…— el joven de acero estaba acorralado debía improvisar. — ¿Pero sabes? Creo que algo ocurrirá ahora…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el Elric mayor alzó su ceja mirando a su hermano serio y luego giro, y ahí vio a Winry y a un joven alto.

_y a un joven alto._

_y a un joven alto._

_y a un joven alto._

— Luego hablare contigo hojalata embrujada. — murmuró Ed a Al y giro su vista hacía su amiga junto a aquel extraño.

— ¡Chicos! No me dijeron que vendrían a Rizenbul. — exclamó la rubia exaltada.

— Tú no nos comentaste sobre tu nuevo amigo. — demarcó Ed, ligeramente (más bien notablemente) molestó y celoso.

— ¿Así que este es tu amigo hormiga? — interrogó John a la mecánica señalando a su vez al alquimista.

— Oh no… — chilló Al en un susurro.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo insecto insignificante fácil de destruir?!

— ¡Tranquilízate Edward! — le indico Winry sujetándolo de la cabeza. — John, ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric, amigos de mi infancia.

— Un gusto hermanos Elric, yo soy John Misery. — contestó el joven moreno.

— John es un alquimista como ustedes chicos, él es…

— El alquimista de la rosa, he oído de él. — interrumpió Edward incorporándose. — El primer alquimista en generar rosas para su madre con tan solo quince años.

— Veo que pasas tiempo en la biblioteca, alquimista de acero. — acotó John, levemente fastidiado.

El ambiente se torno tenso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a dentro por te y galletas? — irrumpió Winry, rosa y acero dejaron de echarse chispas en los ojos y giraron hacia ella.

— Como digas Win. — contestó Misery, sorprendiendo a Ed y Al.

— ¿La llamas Win y no Winry? — señalo el joven de acero.

— Veras Alphonse, todo gira en torno en la importancia que le das a tus seres más queridos. — le manifiesto el alquimista de la rosa en tono egocéntrico. — Winry es alguien muy querida para mí y me preocupo por ella y por sentimientos. — En la última palabra miro a Edward con cierta maldad y se retiro hacía la sala siguiendo a Winry.

— Hermano… — habló Alphonse una vez que John salió de escena.

— Al, este alquimista no se meterá con algo personal mío. — declaró al alquimista de acero.

— ¿Personal hermano? — acotó Al.

— Eh… veras este yo…— el hermano Elric sin darse cuenta había mostrado celoso y sacó a luz sus sentimientos. –…veras, Winry es…

— No tienes que explicarme nada hermano, lo murmuras dormido todo el tiempo. — Alphonse habló calmado, sacándole una sonrisa su hermano. — No quiero ser cruel contigo Ed pero Winry no nada personal tuyo hasta al menos no hasta que le expreses tus sentimientos.

— Tienes razón Al, sino habló con Winry cualquier fetiche podría estar con ella. — confesó con la cabeza gacha pero luego se alzó y giro hacía su hermano. — ¿Pero tú me ayudaras o no hermano?

— Claro que sí hermano. — afirmó Alphonse. — Y será un intercambio equivalente: Tu felicidad asegurada por mi felicidad al verte a ti feliz.

Estaba decidió: los hermanos Elric se embarcaban en una misión de amor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre FMA porque aun lo estoy viendo pero de todas formas quise empezar para deleitarme.

Dejen sus comentarios… ¡Los espero!

Eagle Gold.


End file.
